1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair grooming devices and, more particularly, to hair grooming devices designed to perform one or more of the functions of combing, brushing, or teasing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of hair grooming, a comb is generally used for combing, a brush is generally used for brushing, and a teaser is generally used for teasing one's hair. Therefore, to perform these three grooming functions, three different devices are needed. It is relatively expensive to purchase three different hair grooming devices. Moreover, it may be cumbersome and consuming of storage space to carry three different hair grooming devices simultaneously. In this respect, it would be desirable if a single combination hair grooming device were provided which can perform all the functions of combing, brushing, and teasing the hair.
Still other features would be desirable in a combination comb, brush, and teaser apparatus. For example, it would be desirable that when the combination device is used as a comb or brush, the device can be easily and comfortably grasped by the user. Also, when the combination device is used as a teaser, it would be desirable if the device can be easily and comfortably grasped by the user.
Sometimes, teeth of a comb have sharp points which can scratch or cut a person's scalp. In this respect, it would be desirable if a combination hair grooming device were provided which has teeth that have dull points so that a person's scalp is not readily scratched or cut.
Even though a combination comb, brush, and teaser apparatus has three functions, it would be desirable if the combination device were made of a unified, one piece construction.
Thus, while the foregoing indicates it to be well known to use combs, brushes, and teasers, the prior art does not teach or suggest a combination comb, brush, and teaser apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a single combination hair grooming device which can perform all the functions of combing, brushing, and teasing the hair; (2) provides that when the combination device is used as a comb or brush, the device can be easily and comfortably grasped by the user; (3) provides that when the combination device is used as a teaser, the device can be easily and comfortably grasped by the user; (4) has dull points on the teeth so that a person's scalp is not readily scratched or cut; and (5) is made of a unified, one piece construction. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique combination comb, brush, and teaser apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.